


It's only taken three years...

by upstexd



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upstexd/pseuds/upstexd
Summary: After a long day and a hard case, Hailey and Jay head out for a drink because, you know, “it’s part of the thing”. Jay uses this time to finally ask Hailey about the package she received earlier that day from the FBI...Will Jay let another person he loves out of his life.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. A Dream Job

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was to follow on from the promo clip of Hailey and Jay for episode 8x03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day and a hard case, Hailey and Jay head out for a drink because, you know, “it’s part of the thing”. Jay uses this time to finally ask Hailey about the package she received earlier that day from the FBI...Will Jay let another person he loves out of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this was to follow on from the promo clip of Hailey and Jay for episode 8x03.

It had been a long day at work. Another hard hitting case had seen the mood in the bullpen drop and, after FINALLY arresting the gang bangers who had killed the shop clerk and the young boy, Jay and Hailey were in desperate need for a drink; and after all, it was their thing. 

Jay had avoided asking about it earlier because he knew he wouldn’t get a good enough discussion in between work, but he finally had a chance to now. “Hey, so uh, that package Platt gave to you this morning, what was inside?”, he asked. 

Hailey tried to brush it off like it was nothing, “oh, the Feds just wanted to use it as persuasion for me to go work with them in New York. Permanently”.

“And…?” Jay said, with a bit more angst in his voice.

There was a pause.

“Hailey.” Jay said firmly, his eyes locked to hers. “What did the FBI offer you?”

“Joint level task force. I could be leading my own team!” 

It was clear that Hailey was trying to hold back her smile as she responded as it would quickly be matched by the fear and sadness that built in Jay’s eyes. He seemed uneasy, angst; he obviously didn’t want Hailey to leave him.

“Wow.” Jay was stunned. “That’s incredible, Hailey.” You could tell that he was happy for her, though his joy was short lived. The reality of the situation shone. Jay knew how stupid someone would have to be to pass up an opportunity like that, and he knew that all Hailey ever wanted to do was be better, so it was clear he couldn’t force her to give it up and stay in Chicago, especially not solely for him…or at least that’s what he thought.

“So?” Hailey said with doubt but equal enthusiasm. “What do you think? What should I do?” 

Jay’s opinion was the only thing that really mattered to her, ever, and so for a decision like this, it was huge. She looks at him with curiosity, but Jay wasn’t sure what to say next. He opens his mouth as if to say something but no words come out.

“You look like a dear caught in headlights here Jay, say something. Are you annoyed at me? Are you-“ She gets cut off.

“Annoyed at you?! How could I be. No, no, I’m so happy for you. Genuinely. You deserve it.” Jay is trying so hard to keep his feelings in, but it is clear he has more to say. “And look, you’re clearly very excited about it so why the doubt?”

“I’m not saying that I’m definitely going to take this job, but, something like this doesn’t come up everyday, I’m not just going to just reject it like it’s nothing. But I don’t know. I couldn’t leave Chicago. I mean…it’s my home.” Hailey replies, hesitantly. 

“And I don’t expect you to!” Jay butts in. “I know how much you always want to succeed, and how you’re always striving for bigger and better. You are an incredible detective, one of the best I have ever met, let alone have the privilege of working with for the past three and a half years, and the FBI would be more than lucky to have you working with them. You deserve this job more than anybody I know, and I know that wherever you are, you’ll be killing it at what you do.”

Hailey can see the tears swelling in Jay’s eyes, but he is doing his best to stop his real feelings getting in the way and make Hailey more unsure than she already is; he knew he’d feel terrible if they did.

“Jay.” Hailey said gently. “Tell me the truth; I know this isn’t how you really feel.” Jay looks unsettled; he’s visibly anxious. “I can see it in your eyes that you’re holding something back.”

“I don’t know what you mean. I’ve just told you my thoughts on the situation, I don’t know what more I can say…” Jay’s frustrated. He has never been very good at facing his feelings but it is clear that Hailey is exposing more of them than he wishes. “Well, thanks for the chat. It’s getting late, I should head home.”

As Jay gets up to leave, Hailey drops a passing comment— “You know, you could tell me you don’t want me to take it.” She can’t bring herself to look at Jay as the words flow out her mouth; somethings she’s never had trouble with before…Jay suddenly stops still. He’s frozen on the spot. “I know you don’t want me to go, you’re not a very good liar, Jay.” This time, she does look up at him. 

Jay moves to rest his arm on the table as though he is weakened; he is passive; he feels exposed and he doesn’t like it. Jay, again, tries to pass it over: “I want whatever you want. I’d support you whatever you choose, and I mean that.”

Hailey continues, but with more tension in her tone, “All I want is for you to tell me the truth Jay!” She holds herself back— “It’s just…” She hesitates. ”If you were offered this job, I know I wouldn’t want you to take it, I’d ask you to stay.”

Jay is flustered. It was at that moment it clicked for him. It all did. It was in this moment he had realised that all these feelings he had for Hailey, all the love he had for her, it was reciprocated. Hailey loved him back. “Hailey”, he says sympathetically.

Once again, Hailey stops him from completing what he wants to say— “But it’s fine. I guess that’s the difference between us. Sorry, I guess I had just hoped you felt differently about us.” Hailey stands up to leave, “you’re right, it’s late, bye Jay”, she says as she walks to the door.

Jay can’t believe what he’s just done. He immediately gets out of his chair and runs outside to catch Hailey zipping up her coat at the bottom of the steps to shield her from the rain.

“Hailey!” He calls out again, “don’t go to New York!”

She shrugs off his call. “Goodnight, Jay.“

As she begins to turn around again and walk away, Jay grabs Hailey and pulls her towards him. Without any second thought, he kisses her softly on her lips. It’s a short and sweet kiss, but it said more than their words ever could. All their built-up and masked love and care that had been growing ever since they first met in that bank 3 & a half years ago - whether they were conscious of it at the time or not - finally had a release. And it was this moment. They were so ignorant to the rain and the rest of the world around the. They were so absorbed in each other.

As they pulled away from the kiss, Jay whispers in his most gentle voice: “Stay.” The pair glance at each other with such passion and emotion. “Please. I can’t let another person I love leave me.” 

“Love?” Hailey questions, with a growing beam on her face. 

“Love.” Jay says confidently. “Hailey Ann Upton, I am head over heals in love with you.”

Hailey kisses him again, this time, for a bit longer, her hands softly caressing Jay’s rain-flooded cheeks. A sweet “I love you too Jay” streams out. “And I will never leave you. Ever.” The pair embrace tightly, absolutely smitten with one another.

“I think now would be a good time to get out of here and go to my place, you know, to get out of this rain” Jay says with a smirk.

“Oh yeah, this rain is just a nightmare” Hailey chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, and I know it’s short, and I apologise if it’s not very good, I just wanted to share my ideas for how I hope THAT conversation goes...


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation of the previous night's antics.

It was the morning after the night before. Jay and Haley barely had a wink of sleep between them. They spent the whole night kissing and cuddling and messing around like to goofballs in love. Jay woke up first and went to make some coffee, leaving Hailey sleeping peacefully in his bed…wearing Jay’s shirt of course.

“Morning, sunshine” Jay says sweetly as he approaches Hailey’s bedside, handing her a mug of coffee in the process.

“Good morning” Hailey says half asleep but with much joy.

Jay kisses her forehead before jumping back onto the bed and snuggling up to Hailey, wrapping his arm around her. She places her head on his chest and gently swirls her finger over and around his abs. 

“Well, last night was—“

“…Long overdue”, Hailey interrupts. 

“Yeah, ha ha”, Jay replies. “It was worth it though”, he adds. 

Hailey looks up at Jay, chuckling quietly. They share a soft kiss.

“I love you so much, Jay” Hailey says. “And I never want to lose you.”

“I love you too, Hailey, and I will never give you any reason to”, Jay’s words softly flowing out his mouth as he looks down into Hailey’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Hailey rests her head back on Jay’s chest before glancing at the clock on the bedside.

“It’s 6:09”, she says, “we should probably start getting ready for work. Voight wants us to meet him at the station at 7:15, says he’s got a big bust for us today”.

“Hailey”, Jay responds, “I am not letting you out of my arms, nor this bed, for at least another half hour. I’ve waited long enough for this moment.” He laughs.

“Well in that case” Hailey rolls over and pulls his face towards hers before the pair begin to continue where they left off last night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, and I know it’s short, and I apologise if it’s not very good, I just wanted to share my ideas for how I hope THAT conversation goes...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written, and I know it’s short, and I apologise if it’s not very good, I just wanted to share my ideas for how I hope THAT conversation goes...


End file.
